The Truth comes to Light
by HellishHollie
Summary: Allen and his friends have survived the battle on the white ark, however things start to go down hill quickly as Allen starts to act strange. Who really is Allen? What is the truth about his past and why does he hide behind such a fragile mask? Events diverge slightly post White ArK battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Right this is my first D-grayman fic, I know the first chapter is short but its just to get the ball rolling a bit. I'm trying a new writing style so any reviews and feedback helps! I'll update as much as possible and I hope you like the story!**

 **I do not own !**

It had only been a few days since Allen had taken control of the white arc and restored it. He was supposedly a player, though he wasn't too sure what that exactly meant. He had never touched a piano before in his life, so how he could flawlessly preform such a melody was beyond him.

Throwing some water onto his face Allen got lost in thought as if it was a dense fog. Due to suspicion from central, about his abilities to control the ark, his freedom within the order had become limited. Though he understood, to some extent. They were just being cautious, with the war going the way it was and with the power of the Earl growing, it paid to be careful. War was never kind.

Though Allen couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated with his situation, wishing they would be a bit more trusting. With a sigh the boy looked at himself in the mirror and sighed as if he had just stood in a mudded puddle. Along with his own appearance, a black shadow loomed over his reflection. It had stuck with him since the ark and it creeped him out.

Every time he looked at it Allen swore his head began to throb just a little. Turning from its creepy smile Allen leaned back against the sink and held a hand to his head. He had been getting constant headaches and was having trouble concentrating on even the simplest tasks, such as reading. He even found himself forgetting words he swore he knew.

Come to think of it since the shadow had appeared Allen was struggling to remember even recent events. The piano room was clear but before that? Were they fighting Noah? What…what country had they been in? Wait…who had they been looking …

A loud knock on the door dragged him from his thought.

"ALLEN! ALLEN-KUN COME ON ITS TIME FOR FOOD!"

Any worry that was on Allen's mind quickly vanished. Any mention of food was always powerful enough to lighten his mood.

"Just a second!"

Throwing on a fresh t-shirt Allen left his bathroom and quickly opened his door. Standing there was Lavi, with his signature grin.

"Lenalee has gotten the nurses to agree to her joining us, they're going to bring her down in a wheel chair."

"Okay, sounds good."

Allen quickly feel in step with Lavi. He had been worried about Lenalee, who was still struggling with the use of her legs. She could walk for a few steps but then her legs would give out and go from under her. Though she had been making steady progress and everyone hoped that she would be back to herself within a few weeks.

As they walked through the halls Allen couldn't help but catch one or two conversations. Word had gotten around about his new found ability, so he knew that people were going to talk. They were gossiping like old ladies in a hair salon. Though he would like to believe that they weren't speculating, he wasn't that naïve though.

His attention was back onto the thoughts of food when they walked through the dining halls doors.

Joining the queue Allen couldn't help but day dream about the food he was going to get. In fact he got so lost in thought that he didn't realise that it was his turn to order until a tap came to his shoulder.

"Huh what?"

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, "Allen it's time to order."

"Oh right."

Turning to the window a big grin adorned the boy's face as he began to list out everything that he wanted. Everyone was well used to the sheer amount that he ate so nobody was surprised when he listed off enough food to feed ten.

"Coming right up Allen~"

"Thank you…..eh…."

What was his name again? Trying to catch the thought was like trying to catch a helium balloon that had slipped from your grip and was quickly rising into the sky.

Lavi looked at Allen sceptically before offering help, "Jerry…."

"Yes, I apologise. Thank you Jerry."

The cook hadn't noticed Allens lapse of memory as he had already rushed off to prepare Allens food. They must have it precooked in anticipation for his order because about fifteen minutes later both himself and Lavi were seated next to Kanda who didn't even spare them a glare.

"You okay buddy, you seem spaced lately."

With a mouth full of dango Allen nodded. "Yea…sh…so..wi…..," he swallowed, "I'm fine Lavi, there's no need to worry."

With that Lenalee joined them, sitting at the end of the bench with her own food.

"The head nurse said I should be mobile within a few more weeks if I keep at the physiotherapy. Bookman has been lending a hand too whenever he can."

The friends chatted idealy as they ate, well apart from Kanda, though Allen was finished within thirteen minutes.

Lenalee stared "Allen that has got to be a record."

"Yeah man the speed is almost disgusting."

"Can't help it the food is just sooooooo good!"

"Hey Allen?" He looked to Lenalee, "How's Cross?"

Allen stared, the way one stares at a word they think they've misspelled.

Cross…..? Like a crucifix? Why…..why would she ask such a strange question.

Allen opened his mouth to answer but let out a sharp gasp instead. He clutched his head as a stabbing pain sent shock waves through his body, before blacking out.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open slowly as they adjust to the light. Slowly sitting up he hissed at the pain in his head. It felt like it was going to split open. Groaning he covered his face with his good hand, trying to keep out any light in a weak effort to curb the headache.

"Allen!"

Slowly opening his eyes again he looked towards the girl who spoke.

"Oh Allen thank god you're alright, you scared us!"

"Allen….," he scoffed "Do I look like that bloody mutt to you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me a while to write this, had two previous drafts but there was far to much dialogue so this was the best i good do. Just so ye know eveyrone will be addressing Allen as Allen, and internally it'll be written as Red. Will make sense when you read it! Anyway hope ye like it lads! xx**

Lenalee's mind went blank as she gawked at Allen, not able to register what he had just said. It was very unlike him to use any kind of impolite language.

Realising the boy was just staring at her now Lenalee felt a bit awkward. Allen seemed rather uncomfortable in the bed. It also looked as if he didn't recognise were he was. Although Lenalee knew Allen was terrible with direction, he had been in the infirmary enough times to be very familiar with it.

"Allen, do you feel alright?"

The boy whipped his head back to look at her, his features twisted into a scowl that she didn't think suited his face.

"Are ye deaf lass, I said me name ain't Allen!"

Cringing a little Lenalee didn't really know how to handle the current situation. However, luck was on her side, as at that moment a red head popped in around the door. A sense of gratitude washed over her as she recognized Lavi immediately. Maybe he would be able to help her with Allen.

The red head bobbed over to Allen's bed and adorned his signature grin.

"Oi moyashi! You scared us, blacking out like that!"

Allen just stared at Lavi not saying anything, probably just taking everything in. He looked between the two and before either of them could speak another word he broke the silence.

"Where the bloody 'ell am I!"

Lavi's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Alle…"

"MY NAME ISNT ALLEN! DO I LOOK LIKE THAT DAMNED DOG TO YOU!"

The yelling must have caught the attention of the head nurse as she came in next.

"Whats all this fuss over?"

Lavi was trying to calm Allen down, who was now trying to get out of the bed, so Lenalee explained the situation to the nurse. She just nodded and went off to get Lenalee's brother. The supervisor needed to know their current situation, he would know how to handle it.

Lavi now had Allen at least staying in the bed.

"Look, you blacked out earlier and you are currently in a hospital bed. We wanted to make sure you are okay."

Red was very confused. There was no way cosmo would have brought him to a hospital if he had blacked out. Heck he would have just kicked him and left him were ever he had fallen. He wouldn't waste his money on hospital fees.

"I….I ain't got no money to pay ye."

Red looked worried now and just wanted to leave. He didn't understand why he was really here and if they started looking for money he wouldn't be able to pay. He was only payed in food.

"No no," Lavi waved his comment off, "Free of charge."

"Free," Allen blinked," why…would…."

Reds mind was racing. He was in a hospital, no clown around and no fees. He gasped.

"DID THAT DAMNED CLOWN SELL ME TE YE!"

Again the yelling ensued between the two as Lavi tried to calm him down.

Just then Komui came into the room with the nurse. He noticed that his sister was getting very upset with the situation so he asked the nurse to bring her out. She didn't need additional stress like this while she was trying to recover. Lavi also left with them, most likely to get Bookman.

Komui turned towards Allen now and took a deep breath.

"I heard that our patient has woken up."

"You a doctor?"

"Of the sorts yes, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, 'eads a bit sore but tha' aint nothin' new."

"Other than the slight head ache nothing else that wold be worth noting?"

"No sir."

Komui nodded as he tried to get a grasp on the situation, it seemed Allen couldn't remember who they were.

"Before we continue would you mind telling me your name?"

Allen mumbled and Komui barely caught what he said.

"Bloody bastard sold me and didn't even tell em me name."

Komui did his best to hold back the shock at hearing Allen swear and he didn't really understand who he was talking about. Could it have been Cross?

"Your name….."

"Don't 'ave one. If ye want something to call me people just call me Red."

"Red?"

" Cause me red 'air."

Komui just nodded, he must have had red before it turned white.

"Okay then….Red. Tell me what you were doing before you blacked out."

"Ehh…well I was haulin' crates for the bastard clown with Allen trackin' behind me."

"Allen?"

"Yeah some clowns' dog, I think his owners name was…Mana? Though lad and lass that were in ere kept callin' me Allen. Dafties they were, 'specially the lass, don't seem to 'ave a brain in 'er head that one."

Komui tuned out a little as he tried to compose himself at Allen's' comment about Lenalee. As big as his sister complex was he needed to be serious in this situation, it appeared it was worse than he had initially thought.

Not only had Allen lost memories but it seemed he had reverted back to when he was younger. Nobody knew much about the boys past other than his adoptive father was Mana. However, from the way the boy spoke now it seemed in his mind he hadn't reached that point in his life.

His comments sparked curiosity within Komui who couldn't help but wonder what kind of childhood their happy and polite exorcist had. It seemed like a rough one judging by his language and assumptions that he had been sold.

The silence was strong as Komui was lost in thought until Allen….or rather Red coughed a bit to get his attention.

"Ah yes Red, sorry. Well I can assure you that you have not been sold but I can't tell you just yet how you got here," Komui raised his hand to silence the boy as he continued, "I can however, tell you where you are. Currently you are in the medical wing of the Black Order. We work under the church."

As soon as the word church slipped from Komui's lips it was if all the colour drained from the boy's face.

"Church?"

"Yes we operate under the Vatican."

Red subtle made sure that his left hand was under the cover, hidden from view. He was getting scared now. He didn't know how he had gotten here but he really wanted to leave. Any time the church was involved he would get threatened and attacked. He wondered if the other two that were in the room beforehand worked for the church too.

As he moved his hand he couldn't help but feel as if it was bigger. Great, something he didn't need was for his hideous deformity to be bigger and even more noticeable.

"'ell, mate, I'm fine now so i'll jus' be goin'."

Getting up from the bed he pulled the covers off with him to keep his arm covered. He was a bit wobbly on his feet….and was he always this tall?

Komui stood too and tried to get the boy back into the bed.

"Nah mate, really, I'm 'ait."

He inched slowly towards the door eyes darting back and forth from the man to the door and back again.

"Red please, we….what are you doing with the sheet come on sit back down."

"Ey the sheet, eh' don't got many so I'm borrowin' it and eh' tis nippy, yeh."

Just as the boy reached the door a loud pounding rang out through the room.

It gave Allen a fright who jumped back. Tripping over his feet, and the covers, he feel to the ground, exposing his left arm. It was now in full view for Komui to see but before he could reassure the boy, he scrambled into the corner.

"I swear's mate I ain't no devil nor no demon. I didn't know ye would take me 'ere I'll leave right away, I ain't gonna cause no trouble. I ain't gonna curse ye!"

As Red rambled on he curled in on himself in anticipation of a beating that never came.

Komui felt as if a dagger had gone straight through his heart but again was interrupted by another knock before he could talk to the boy. With a disgruntled sigh he opened it to meet the beady eyes of bookman and the sullen face of his apprentice.

Komui just nodded and went back over to Allen.

"Hey, Red. It's okay we aren't going to hurt you okay. We know about your arm, we don't think you are a demon."

Allens head rose slightly and you could see the red around his eyes.

"You…you ain't gonna 'urt me?"

Komui just shook his head but Allen didn't make any moves. Lavi tried to help then and walked past Komui. Crouching down in front of the boy he couldn't notice the flinch.

"Hey buddy, sorry about calling you the wrong name earlier. Red is it?" The boy nodded which brought a smile to Lavi's face.

"Super. Listen Komui won't hurt you unless you hit on his sister," That comment earned him a smack to the head, "Ow, and panda here only ever hits me so you're safe from him."

Lavi rose to his feet and offered a hand out to the boy, it took a while but a shaky hand soon reached out to take it. Allen stood back up but seemed uncomfortable with his arm so exposed.

Komui had been talking to Bookman as Lavi reassured the young boy. He was just getting the Bookman up to speed with the situation. When he seen that Allen was a little more calm he had an idea.

"Hey, Red why don't you clean yourself up in the bathroom over here and we'll get you a fresh pair of clothes."

"Can…can you get something to cover me arm sir?"

"Yes, yes we can."

Allen seemed to smile a bit at that and followed Lavi who was going to show him the bathroom. Komui couldn't help but wonder how he would react when he final realised he wasn't a little kid anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**So its been a while since the last update, apologies college just started back :) Anyway, Im sorry if there are any typos in this that I missed, got the nails done and its like five times more difficult to type so if there are any grammar mistakes/typos its because I gave up but Im sure ye'll get it! So enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

 **xxxHollie!**

Red grumbled as he followed his fellow red head towards the bathroom. He just wanted to take a second to himself, to catch his bearings and to just try and understand the situation he was in.

He was in a place controlled by the church, which for him was a frightening idea. Any prior experiences he had with the church were horrifying ones where they had caused him some serious injuries. He nearly became a human barbeque at one point.

However, the man with the hat, Komui was it? He said that they already knew about his arm and that they weren't going to hurt him. Red just wasn't convinced that their idea of hurting was the same as his. Sure people had tried to exorcise him before and they believed they were helping him.

"Buddy?"

Red looked at Lavi who had apparently been talking to him.

"Lost in taught?" Red never answered so Lavi just nodded. "Well there are towels in there and….just don't be too surprised okay?"

"What you mean?"

"Ehhh….you'll see."

Before Red could ask anymore he was shoved through the opened bathroom door, which was quickly closed behind him.

Mumbling Red had a quick look around.

"Jeez jumpy bastard, makin' no sense."

Noting the shower Red decided it would be best to clean himself, he never really got opportunities to wash.

Taking off his shirt Red's eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't looked at his arm to carefully, only in glancing, but wasn't it scaly before. He hated looking at it because it reminded him of all his problems. However, now that he studied it he noticed that it wasn't its red colour anymore but rather a sheen black.

"Bloody 'ell?"

As he looked at himself more his confusion grew. Abs? What? Last time he checked he was scrawny, heck chickens had more meat on 'em.

Red walked over to the mirror and didn't recognize the face that stared back. His hair was snow white, he had a jagged scar on his face and he looked older.

The silence in the air was louder than any festival he had ever been to. It didn't last too long.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL DID YE DO TO ME!"

Fuming, Red spun on his heel and slammed the door open. The occupants stared at him, like deer caught in the head lights.

"HOW LONG WAS I OUT, I'M A BLOODY OLD GOAT!"

Komui stood, plying for Red to calm down.

"CALM DOWN?!"

"Red please you are in the hospital wing, there are other sick patients trying to rest."

Red's temper was flaring now and mainly for one reason. He was terrified. He didn't know what was going on and he was with the church. The best way he knew how to deal with this was to go on the defence and get scrappy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME ARM AND ME FACE AND AND ME HAIR!"

"Red," Lavi spoke up this time, "we'll explain just relax."

Reds volume decreased a tad but he most certainly did not relax.

"Relax? Are you bloody dim mate, anythin' between dem ears? IM OLD!"

"We'll how old were you?" Lavi was curious to know what age Allen currently was mentally, maybe they would be able to handle him a bit easier then.

"How am I 'ment to know mate, ain't got no parent's do I!"

"You don't know your age?"

"NO! Though I'm probably like one hundred now!"

"Red you're fifteen." Komui interjected, in the hope of calming the boy and explaining the situation. He guessed this would have happened soon, once the boy noticed his appearance. It was better that it was happening now, in privacy then in front of everyone else.

"Fifteen? Mate fifteen year olds don't got white hair. Maybe a scar…."

"Red let me explain okay?"

Red's anger was simmering down a touch, mostly because it seemed he was going to get an explanation. If this had anything to do with that damned Cosmo he would go back and kick his ass. After all, he wasn't so little now.

"Red, you came to us about a year ago. When you arrived you already had the white hair and scar. You told us you were fifteen. Your arm is a gift from god…"

Red scoffed, "Pretty shitty gift."

With a sigh Komui continued.

"It's a weapon called innocence, used in a secret war to kill creatures known as Akuma. Those who possess innocence are exorcists and work with us to defeat the Akuma and the man who controls them. The Millennium Earl."

"Mate, you lost me."

"Shhhh moyashi let Komui continue!"

Lavi grinned as the boy grumbled.

"Red the reason Lavi, and my sweet adorable sister Lenalee, kept calling you Allen is because that was your name when you got here. You were a pupil of an exorcist general called Cross and he trained you. A day or so ago you suddenly blacked out, you weren't long back from a mission, and it seems you have lost some of your memories."

"Blimy…..you sure this ain't a house for nutters?"

Lavi scoffed.

"Al…Red you couldn't make this stuff up. Komui is telling the truth."

"Well then if ye are tellin the truth that don't explain me hair and scar."

"You got the scar from an Akuma and as for your hair well, I'm sorry but you never told us."

"Sounds like a load of bollocks to me."

"You were also very polite," Lavi laughed a little, "Seriously squirt where did that mouth of yours come from?"

"Well a waif like me got no use for manners do I?"

"Red…"

"What are ye a cop, with all these questions. Why do ye care? Wait, I don't want to know. What I don wanna know though is what happens now."

Before Lavi could say anymore Bookman grabbed his arm and shook his head. Without another word he pulled the young bookman jr. out of the room, leaving just Red and Komui.

"Seems to be in a rush…"

"Well Red they are Bookmen, who record history. Bookman probably had a job for the Lavi to do. As for what happens now, I would like to run some tests to try and understand what happened. Is that okay?"

"What kind are we talkin'?"

"Don't worry, they wont hurt. We'll go along to the science division. You have a good few friends there."

"Friends, got no need for friends."

Komui ignored that comment and stood up from where he was sitting. He walked to where Red was standing and directed him back towards the bathroom.

"Why don't you shower, wash yourself up and then we'll head over."

The boy looked at him skeptically but obliged.

Once Red was in the bathroom and the shower was running Komui let out a sigh. This was a very sticky situation and he wasn't sure how to explain it. Central was already sniffing around Allen over the fact that he could control the Noahs Ark. Now this, it would only bring more trouble.

He wasn't sure how to hide it either, the boy wasn't as….agreeable as the Allen they knew and love. His personality certainly wasn't one you could cover up. He just needed to get him to the science sector without him causing too much of a scene. If he said anything hopefully people will put it down to an off day.

Komui didn't realise the water had stopped running until Red popped his head around the door.

"Eh…clothes?"

Komui nodded and handed over the fresh set they had set out. The boy took them with a grunt and closed the door again. Komui wasn't used to an Allen without the manners and nobody else would be either. Jeez this was going to be stressful.

"Well this is probably the cleanest I've ever been mate. Look at me, I'm as clean as those posh wankers."

Red was laughing to himself as Komui's head sunk into his hand.

"Right Red when we leave can you just, stay quiet okay? People around here are used to a polite version of you and not well…"

"A waif with a big o' mouth, I get it nobody wants the dirt to talk."

"I didn't mean …"

"Lets just go."

Komui just nodded and ushered for the boy to follow. As they walked through the corridor Komui was silently grateful that Red was staying silent. Though he did draw a small bit of attention as he gawked at the building.

He caught up with Komui at one point and whispered so nobody would hear.

"Man, this place is huge, it must have been hella expensive!"

Komui just nodded as they continued to walk on. They were nearly there but before Komui could silently celebrate the worse thing possible happened.

Red and bumped into Kanda, which had resulted in the boy landing flat on his butt.

"Oi, watch it lady you nearly knocked me bloody head off ye din!"

Komui's eyes would have popped out of his head if they could.

Before anything more could be said mugen was at Red's throat.

"WOAH WOAH! Watch it you'll slice me head clean!"

"Kanda please, Allen isn't himself right now."

"Kanda…," Red made some sort of snort giggle noise, "mate you're a dude? Whats with the lady hair, ye would put some of those fancy well to do ladies to shame!"

A visible tick was seen above Kandas eyebrow.

"What did you just say bean sprout!"

Red had clambered back to his feet but thankfully had stopped laughing.

"Well it's just Ive never seen a cross dressin' lady man before you know so I…."

Before Red finished Kanda lunged at him, he was quick enough to dodge the initial attack but when he came at him for the second time all he could do was raise his arm. To his surprise he wasn't actually stabbed so when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see that he was covered in white and again…..unstabbed.

"Whaaa…."

His arm had also formed into a razor like claw. Wow, now if he had known he could do this then that bastard clown would never have been able to beat him about like he did. In fact he'd be able to defend himself and heck even get him back.

He'd love to see the bastard clown defend himself against this.

Komui stared at Red and was a bit worried at how he was staring at his arm with a devilish grin. It freaked him out a bit. He had managed to get Kanda to move on so at least that was resolved.

"Red!"

The boy looked at him and just smiled.

"Em how do I like….turn it off."

"Just like….picture it deactivating?"

After a few attempts Red did manage to deactivate it so they continued on there way. It was a small miracle that nobody had just witnessed that altercation.

Walking through the doors of the lab Komui brought Red to a quieter section and away from the main area where they were studying the Ark gate.

He lead him into a room where Johnny and Reever were working in the hopes of getting them in on helping him with Allen.

Johnny was the first to see them and quickly stood up.

"Allen you're awake! We were so worried about you!"

He rushed towards the boy and grabbed him in a tight embrace, while sobbing, which the boy clearly found uncomfortable.

"Get off me you blubberin' idiot!"

Johnny hesitantly let go and stared in confusion.

"Allen…?"

"The names Red four eyes get it right!"

Johnny's mouth gaped, Reever stared and Komui just stared. This is going to be tough.


End file.
